


Breathless

by Memoriam_Rising



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Haircuts, Summer & Wendy both are majoring in sciences deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriam_Rising/pseuds/Memoriam_Rising
Summary: Sometimes a change in length is enough to take your breath away.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece to celebrate the end of finals. I wrote it like a month ago, but a girl I like just got a new haircut an it's accurate AF.

Summer’s eyes drooped as she scanned the block of text she had committed to reading to for her class. She one hundred percent believed Inorganic Chemistry could be fascinating. But only when it wasn’t almost midnight. Wendy was supposed to have been home by then, but had texted her around eleven, saying there had been a hold up at the lab, to not wait up.

Bullshit.

Letting her head fall back on her propped-up pillow, she let her eyes fluttered shut. Her laptop, which she had been reading from, whirred noisily in her lap. Its heat was almost too much on her legs, but she didn’t care enough to move it.

She hummed as her head felt heavier, exhaling deeply. It was too late, and she herself had been working later in her own lab. Just a few minutes of shut eye wouldn’t hurt.

What felt like only seconds later, a voice called out, “Babe, what the hell? You left the lights on!”

What may have sounded accusatory on someone else was lighthearted and sounded downright delightful from her girlfriend.

“Wendy?” she muttered, lips barely moving as she peeled her eyes open. A blurry image of her girlfriend stood just a few feet from their shared bed, fists hands planted on her narrow waist. Summer squinted more, trying to focus. Something was off.

Wendy came closer, ever-present lazy grin becoming easier to see.

Everything was normal. Her clothes were the same, as she was sporting her typical flannel and jeans look. Her face was the same, with her millions of freckles. Her hat, white and blue, pulled backwards on her head, rested the same way it had all year.

What was it?

Her girlfriend leaned over her, letting her the ends of her hair brush against her face. Which was only ten inches from Summer’s own face.

Holy shit.

Summer’s eyes widened and sucked her breath in as Wendy plopped down on the bed and propped herself up so she was facing Summer as she laid on top of her, her hair brushing against her shoulders.

“Notice something, hmm?”

Summer said nothing, still breathless. Instead she reached over and felt the freshly cut hair with her fingertips, rubbing the ends between her pointer finger and thumb. It was so foreign, being able to rest her hand on Wendy’s should and still play with the ends of her hair. Without looping it back, that is.

“Like it?”

Wendy’s tone was as nonchalant as it got, but Summer knew better.

She pushed her laptop shut and herself up, pressing her lips to Wendy’s. When they first met, she secretly adored her long hair and had continued to do so as they started dating, then going to school. Even with all the awkwardness long hair brought. Up until Wendy had walked into their room, long, straight hair was her favorite type in all the multiverses.

Summer pulled back with a content sigh, “It’s my new favorite ‘do.”


End file.
